Curse or Blessing
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Oneshot from Will's pov. Will's thoughts about the curse. Will he bound to the Dutchman forever?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This one shot is dedicated to the ladies and gentlemen of HTR who've had a long week. You know what I'm talking about, with the curse stuff we don't believe. This is for you. Enjoy everyone. As told in Will's pov.

* * *

The sun sets on another day in this land of nothing. I watch it from the rail and can't help but wonder at its beauty. Even here the sunset manages to take my breath away. I know that in the other world the sun is rising so I blow a kiss to Elizabeth letting her know that I love her and that I'm thinking of her just like always. 

I wonder if she knows that I do that every morning when I wake up and every evening after the sun goes down. 10 years. It's an awfully long time to wait. If anything happens between now and then...who knows what'll happen.

What if she's not there?

I even shake my head at the thought. Must they always be so depressing? By they, I mean my thoughts of course.

God I'm sounding like Jack Sparrow. I've been on this ship too long. How can that man stand being on sea for so long?

Oh, that's right; he doesn't have to stay on a ship **ALL** the time. He's **ALLOWED** to step on land. It's just that, he doesn't. I'm actually a bit surprised I haven't seen him yet. He must be taking better care of himself.

Avoiding Krakens and the like. Maybe I should get a pet of some kind. Not a Kraken though; horrible breath.

I involuntarily shudder at the very thought. I'm not cut out for sea creatures anyway.

"William?"

I turn to see James Norrington coming towards me. "Aye?"

"Why don't you take a little break? I'll watch the deck for awhile."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Go ahead; have a little time to yourself."

I nod to him and go into my cabin. Sighing, I collapse onto the bed facedown that I don't really use much except for when it's been a really long day.

Lately I've been having some really depressing thoughts, pessimist that I am. What if, after I return from my ten years I discover that I'm still bound to the Dutchman? There is no worse thought I can imagine.

No, there is something slightly worse.

What if I hadn't stabbed the heart? What if I died before Jack could put the shard in my hand. What if I was shot instead of stabbed; would I have then died quicker?

I don't honestly know which I would choose: bound or dead? I'm just grateful to be alive. In a way anyway.

The curse **WILL** break. I have every bit of faith in Elizabeth and one day in the near to distant future we'll be reunited.

I know I'm not going to do anything wrong by her. Not here anyway. I mean, they're all dead you know. Yes, I've definitely been around Jack for far too long.

But I love him like a brother.

Nothing sexual.

I begin to chew on the inside of my cheek as I turn around and look at the ceiling while putting my hands behind my head. The knot on the back of my bandana is really starting to annoy me while I lay here. Ripping it off my head, I throw it on the floor.

It slowly flutters to the floor like a leaf caught in the breeze. It reminds me of my youth in England.

When it didn't rain anyway.

Autumn was always my favorite time of year. Stepping on the fallen leaves as we walked to and from church was always my favorite. Sitting next to my mother by a warm fire while she told me a story.

I miss her. I wish she could've gotten to know Elizabeth. I think they would've adored each other.

Something tells me that Elizabeth is the spitting image of_ her_ mother at that age. Of course I've never actually met the woman but having met her Father she had to get that inner fire somewhere.

Looking to the very old grandfather clock in the room that I haven't gotten rid of due to the fact clocks are a good thing to have at times, I see that I've been in here for over an hour doing nothing but thinking. Leaving the room, I search James out right away. At the moment, he's talking to my Father and they both turn to me and stop talking.

"Care to share?" I ask raising my eyebrow amused.

"Nothing you need to worry about son," my Father says.

"Alright," I say "you can go back to what you were doing before James. I'll take the wheel for now."

He nods to me and walks away leaving me and my father alone.

"Will," he says when James is no longer in ear shot, "if you ever, you know, want to talk or something then James and I are always here with open ears."

I nod and smile. "I know and I'm grateful for that. But sometimes I just need to be alone with my own thoughts."

"I remember Jack used to say that too," he says with a nod and a smirk.

"But," I say, "I'll try and talk to you guys more often too," I conclude with a grin.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you smile like that. You should make it a duty to do it more often."

"Are you giving the Captain orders Mr. Turner?" I ask smirking.

"Yes," he says putting a finger on my chest, "but only because I am the Father of the Captain."

He walks away laughing and I laugh to myself. This was a pretty good day. At least I'm not as alone as I thought I was.

I suppose this curse was a blessing in a way. At least I've learned a bit about myself and how depressing I can be.

And how I can lift myself from it. By surrounding myself with people I care about. Whether we were enemies or deserters. Everything will be fine.

It'll only take a bit of time before everything will become routine.

* * *

Thanks for reading. 


End file.
